Hand in Hand
by SwirlzSmile
Summary: It is a cold winters day, and Misaki is cold.. and her hands are numb... what can Usui do about it? MisakixUsui Please please review!


**A.N.** Hiya~~ So... this is another KWMS one-shot of mine. In my opinion, it's not that good, but... meh. A friend of mine really wanted me to write it. And since she was nagging me so much, I finally got it done. *sigh* I really should be working on my other stories... =O

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama. (I didn't even know what kaichou meant until I read the manga!)

Enjoy~!

* * *

It was a cold winters day, and Misaki and her two friends were walking home from school. Well, Sakura and Shizuko were heading home. Misaki had to go to Maid Latte to work.

"Uwah! It's so cold!" Sakura rubbed her hands together, attempting to warm herself up.

"If it's so cold, you should dress for the weather, rather than for fashion." Shizuko spoke, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck.

"But Misaki isn't dressed for winter either!" Sakura pointed out.

Upon hearing her name, Misaki looked towards her friends. Not having anything to do all day had left her hands feeling numb. Add that to the cold, wintry weather and she was not happy. How would she be able to work (at Maid Latte) if her hands were cold and numb?

"That may be so, but she isn't complaining about it." Shizuko retorted, taking her glasses off and rubbing the fog off the glass.

Sakura pouted. "Aww, you're mean, Shizuko!"

An angry aura surrounded Shizuko. "You were saying…?"

"Ahh… umm…" Sakura stammered.

Misaki smiled at her friends. "Well… this is my stop."

"Ehh? Bye, Misaki!" Sakura ran to hug her friend.

"Bye, Misaki." Shizuko nodded.

"Bye!" Misaki waved goodbye to her friends as she turned the corner. She quickly made her way to the subway station, and shivered when she felt the cold air against her skin.

**..::oOo::..**

"My hands are frozen. Thank goodness my shift is over!" Misaki heard Honoka remark.

She stepped into the kitchen and was pleased to find that it was warmer than the temperature outside. Setting down her tray, she rubbed her hands together, attempting to warm them up. She had had quite a bit of trouble handling the dishes, due to the numb feeling she had in her hands.

"Cold, Misa-chan?"

Misaki looked up at Usui, who was busy cooking. She sighed, and glared down at her hands. If only her hands were warmer! Then maybe she wouldn't feel like she was about to drop the dishes all the time!

"A bit…" Misaki sighed.

She glanced up at the clock, and saw that it wasn't long until the café had to close. _At least I won't have to worry about it for much longer,_ she thought.

She sighed, and picked up her tray again. It was time to resume work.

**..::oOo::..**

Before long, it was time to head home. Misaki quickly changed back into her casual clothes and headed out the back door, saying farewell to the manager.

As she stepped out, Misaki sighed. It was so cold, especially at night! She mentally berated herself for not bringing a pair of gloves. Maybe she should pay more attention to the weather from now on. Running a hand through her hair, she looked behind her.

"Baka Usui… are you coming or what?" she asked. She turned away, waiting for a reply.

Chuckling, Usui stepped out from the shadows where he had been leaning against the wall. "Nothing ever slips by you, eh Prez?"

Misaki rolled her eyes and walked a few steps. "You didn't answer my question." she stated, still facing ahead.

"I'm coming." Usui said. When Misaki turned away, he smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Wha-!" Misaki turned to face him, her face bright red.

"Does Misa-chan not enjoy this?" Usui asked.

Misaki could've sworn she saw a hint of a smirk.

"Besides… it's cold, is it not? And your hands are cold. This will warm them up." Usui said, smiling at her.

Misaki had to agree with him on that. It was cold… and Usui's hands were warm… very warm… she unconsciously tightened her grip on his hand, and felt her hands growing warmer.

"See? You don't seem to object to this." Usui pointed out, smirking.

Misaki blushed. "Sh-shut up, baka Usui." She muttered.

She turned, and started to walk away.

"Misa-chan, your house is that way." Usui pointed in the opposite direction with his free hand.

Misaki glared at him. "Shut up." She turned in the direction of her house.

As the two walked, Misaki felt her hands getting warmer and warmer, and was pleased to find that she had regained feeling in her hands.

But even so, she kept a firm grip on Usui's hand, all the way up to her house.

* * *

**A.N.** So... how is it? I personally don't think much of it, but... yeah. *shrugs*

Please please review~! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not.


End file.
